Bound to Earth
by TheWizard12
Summary: "My life changed the moment the two boys burst through the church door. The journey is tough, but I wouldn't change a thing." A novelization of my favourite game in the series, Mother 1. Ana's P.O.V., and loosely based on the official novel. R&R!
1. Prologue

What we perceive can break so easily

What we want isn't always what we get

What we feel isn't always reciprocated

What we see isn't always truly there

I play this poem over and over in my head as I walk around in my bedroom. What I perceived was that I was a normal girl. What I want is to be a normal girl. What I feel is the want to be a normal girl. What I see is a girl who will never be normal.

Hello, my name is Ana White. I'm in the eighth grade at Snowman Private School for Gifted Children. I don't know if being the town Pastors daughter had something to do with that, but nonetheless, I'm smarter than most children my age. I brush my long black hair and out it in a pony tail. I apply a bit of eyeshadow and adjust my pink dress. I grab a pink bow and put it on my head, right near my ponytail. I would wear my hat, but someone must ahem stolen it and I have no clue where it is.

My face looks more pale then usual...all of the stress has been boiling over lately. My mother had mysteriously vanished on a trip to the town of Easter. She works for a big Cell Phone company, there the lasted in technology. There are adults mysteriously vanishing all over the state, in fact. 7 in the last month. One of them being my mother. She's a beautiful women, around five and-a-half feet tall with green eyes and deep black hair, like mine. My father is blonde though, he's a tall lean man, and runs the town church. Anyway, about how I'm not a 'normal' girl...I'm psychic.

I can read minds, move small objects, heal people, speak to animals, and light small fires. It's really something. A blessing and a curse. The people of Snowman see it as a blessing. I see it as a curse. They don't get what being _different_ really is. Different isn't dressing odd or talking in an accent. Different is being able to do something that others can't. I hate it. I'm a freak. My upbringing was very good. Since I was the 'pastors daughter' as everyone refers to me as, I was respected by everyone from a very young age. As a result, I respected everyone back. I've also made lots of friends over the years of never leaving this town. I look over at the clock. If finished my morning routine by 6:15am. I go downstairs and see my dad praying. Kneeling right in front of the gigantic statue of Jesus on the cross.

I know he's playing for my mothers safety. We've hired investigators and bounty hunters, whoever we can find. Money is no object to us, and we will do whatever it takes to find her. It's only been a week and some days anyhow. I kneel beside my father and pray with him. We were like that for at least 45 minutes, until he finally says something. "Why don't we eat breakfast, and start preparing for Sunday mass?" he asks, in a gentle tone. I think about it, and I'm finally come up with a suitable answer. "...I'd like that,"

To cheer me up, my dad makes pancakes. Yes, in different shapes. Living my childhood to the fullest. I realize that I can come off as a little bit innocent. I never make rude or inappropriate jokes, and I don't laugh when people make them. But they don't realize my intelligence is on a whole other level. I eat breakfast painfully slowly...I don't have the slightest appetite.

It's 9:00 now. We open the church doors and at least half of Snowman come pouring in. My dad does what he does everyday, and by 11:00, it's time for everyone to leave. I don't teach my Sunday school until 3:00.

I watch all of my favourite shows, such as Seinfeld and the Flinstones. Just because I'm the pastors daughter doesn't mean I can't watch T.V. I hear the church doorbell ring. "I'll grab it, father!" I yell, and advance towards the door. When I open it, I see two boys around my age. The one on the left is wearing big, round glasses and a red shirt. He's wearing shorts, so obviously, he didn't plan on coming to the freezing town of Snowman. He has large silver hair, parted in the middle. The other looks like he makes girls pass out just by staring at them. Well, not me. I'm a little smarter than that. He's wearing a red cap and a blue and yellow striped shirt. He, too, is wearing shorts. Sneakers, too!? What's wrong with these two? But then, I see it. The lacy pink hate engraved 'Ana' on it.

He has my hat. And now, this handsome boy was returning it. And um...his friend.

"Are you Ana?" asked the handsome boy, looking bored. That's rude. He should be happy he's in such a wonderful town. "Why, yes I am," I reply, tiredly. Seven hours of sleep every night at maximum. That's not a lot for a pre-teenage girl. Especially in a town with long nights. I should be taking advantage of that. "And that is my hat, am I correct?" They boys look at each other. They both look flustered, and the jock needs to watch where he puts his eyes. "Yeah, I think so..." says the boy with glasses as he hands it to me. "Where did you two find this? I thought it was-" "Lost forever?" Interrupted the jock. I don't really know he's a jock, but I'll take a lucky swing on that one. "Um...how did you know I was going to say that?" I ask, and he stutters a bit. Lots of different thoughts cross my mind.

Is he psychic? Can he heal and light fires? Can he read minds? And could this boy be my soulmate? "We better get going!" he interrupts. He grabs his friends hand and starts to drag him out of the house. "W-wait! Ken!" says the nerdy one. So this boys name is Ken? Kenneth? Right before they step out the door, I close it using my powers. And the two boys stop for a moment. Ken begins... "What...what's was that!?" he almost screams, getting my fathers attention. "Ana, is everything okay down there?" he calls down. I reply quickly. "Yes, it's just the T.V. dad!" I yell back. Now to get back to my previous conversation. "You don't know...?" I ask.

Surely, everyone in the town, or at least around the town, knows about my powers. How did these two not...? "Don't know what?" asks the shorter one, fixing his glasses. "I'm psychic," I begin. "I can read people's minds, I can light things on fire, I can heal wounds, and I can move things. All with my mind," I finish. The nerd is flabbergasted, but Ken is less than impressed. "So am I..." he begins. "I thought I was the only one!" "So did I! I didn't know there were freaks like me out there!" I say, shocked. "Then maybe you should come with us!" says Ken.

Wait what? Come with them where? What is he talking about?

I'm not an adventure type girl. I've never left the town and I never really planned to. I don't want to leave. I don't, I don't, I don't. "What do you mean?" I ask, scared. The geek answers my question. "You see, me and Ken are traveling to stop the alien invasion, and we could use a powerful psychic like you on our team!" Ken interrupts him. "And we have a deadline. On the 17th of August, the aliens will begin there invasion. We need to get to Mt. Itoi and stop them. You see, if we don't, the aliens will kidnap _everyone!_ And we can't have that, now can we? That's why we need you, Ana!" How did he know my name? But more importantly, I have to go with them. If I'm what they say I am, then I must be able to save my mother.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I say, my heart filled with fear. "On a condition, though. We have to thoroughly search Easter once we get there. My mother was doing business there, and she was kidnapped," "Okay, whatever. As long as a babe like you come with us, the great Ken and mediocre Lloyd, nothing can go wrong!" How rude!

"I've never!" I scream, kicking him in the shin. If there is one thing I won't tolerate, it's sleazy boys. I'm going to grow to like Lloyd much more than Ken. I don't bother to tell my father. He'll guilt me into staying, and I can't have that. I'll send him a letter once I arrive in...Easter. Yes, that's the perfect time to send him a letter saying 'I'm going to make it, dad!' We step outside, and for once, I appreciate my snowy, one-horse town. The snow is 100% white, and the houses are made of painted wood. The people are cheery, waving to me. I don't bother to pack anything. It'll just slow us down. The three of us walk in an awkward silence, as we make our way to the Snowman Express Train Station.

Ken is carrying a baseball bat, and Lloyd a gun. I presume it's there weapons. As we walk, I stare to my left side. I see trees that look as good as dead. And I see some wolves lurking around. I decide it would be best to warn Ken and Lloyd. "Um...guys, I think there are some wolves lurking around," "Your just paranoid!" says Ken, as a pack of six wolves circle us. "Or not," disagrees Lloyd. The wolves look more vicious than usual. There beady eyes are staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, and I realize how similar boys and wolves are. "Get ready, Ana," warns Ken. "This is no walk in the park," I nod at him and he nods back. The wolves pounce all at once, but Lloyd and Ken have finished off two of them already. A wolf pounces at me and almost snatches my hat. I duck, but trip and fall over, just in time for another wolf to come charging.

As it's about to bite me, Ken pushes it over. Lloyd comes behind me and shoots a wolf with some kind of laser. I think it's from the town of Reindeer. The wolfs start to die down, but the last one fails to give up. It charges me _again,_ but I'm ready. I put my hands in front of me, and the wolf burns. And in don't mean 'catches on fire just a little bit', I mean third degree burns across it's body. I never knew that I could do something like that. I feel like Satan's spawn. And just before I get up... "You _idiot!_" screams Ken, as Lloyd gives him a death glare. "How could you just fall over like that! I thought you would have at least some skill, but that was pathetic. You're worse than when Lloyd first started!" Right before I can retaliate, he walks off towards the train. I didn't realize that we were that close. We could have run from the wolves, too. I just don't get it. I don't understand this jerk!

"Sorry for him," apologizes Lloyd. "He was a jerk towards me at first, too," "Well, obviously, but why?" I ask. "I dunno, really. I guess the stress of saving the world can really get to him," "Oh...but, what's wrong with him? Stress doesn't make people mean, they're born mean!" "We just gotta deal with it, I guess," said Lloyd. "Sorry, again," Is he blushing? I can't really tell. But I realize that poem I recited to myself this morning is coming into play. I perceived this world as a safe place. But, I was wrong...Life has been one, big, lie.

And I fell for it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bein Friends?

By the time we walk into the train station, I'm crying. Lloyd is comforting me, to the point of where I find it creepy. I'm scared. This isn't fair, not at all. Why do I need to go on this stupid adventure. Why me. Why us?Ken is starting to order our tickets for the Paradise Line. The Paradise Line is a train that runs through the state of California. But where are we going next? Why wasn't I filled in on this. I stop crying, and I ask Lloyd, "Where a-are we go-oing?" I ask him, sniffling. He looks at me as if he doesn't want to answer...should I be worried? "Um...Ana, please don't get mad..." he begins, nervously.

What kind of idiot tells a girl to 'not get mad'? "Were going to Spookane." Are you joking? Are you freaking joking!? The town of Spookane is a vacant town which is infested with ghosts. All of the people moved around the Mislay Triangle, which is a small forest/mountain area which has a few rabid animals in it. But lately, there have been robots in there. I swear that crazy Dr. Distorto is behind it. Now, that's a man with problems.

"What is wrong with you two!?" I screech. "I was already in a bad enough mood before I found out were going to deserted town! What's there for us, anyway? Why do we need to go to a town that has no inhabitants!?" I demand an explanation. "W...well..um, you see..." he begins, but he's interrupted "What's the girl freaking over now?" asks Ken. You know, it's these kinds of people that really bring out my inner...bitch. I'm not going to cuss over such a small matter. This boy will not get the best of me. "Why are we going to Spookane?" I ask, a bit harshly. "I dunno. Cause we can, I guess," he says. Again, are you joking!? "Are you serious!?" I scream. Thank God...sorry, _gosh_ the train station is almost vacant, or this would be very humiliating. "Calm down, Ana!" he yells back. He's got some nerve. "Look, how often do you have the opportunity to travel the state without adult supervision or boundaries?"

What's that supposed to mean? That we should blow off saving the world to have fun? That's ludicrous! I won't deal with it! "So, are you saying that we can just blow whatever were trying to stop off just because 'we can'?" I ask, angrily. "I'm not having this discussion right now," says Ken. "Lloyd, deal with her." _Deal_ with me!? I've never been talked to like that before! How rude! "Better get used to it, sweet cheeks." Did he read my mind!? "Yes, I did." I run to the washroom to get away from that idiot. I go into a stall and cry. I stay like that, feeling sorry for myself until I here Lloyd's voice. "Ana...are you okay?" Yes, I'm just dandy Lloyd. I feel amazing. "Yeah...I'm okay, I guess," I tell him, stepping out of the washroom. "Were leaving for Spookane now..." "I know."

"Ana,I'm sorry, but we need to listen to Ken. I know you need to save your mom, but he knows more than we do at this point. I promise I won't let Ken bully you, but he's really not all that bad. He did defend me from bullies, after all," That's a lot for Lloyd. I thank him and hug him, and we hop on the train. The three hour ride begins. The train is large, and there are more than enough seats for everyone. Me and Lloyd are talking about a book we both read, and I realize that he's okay. I guess I just assumed he was like Ken, but boy, was I wrong. Ken and Lloyd advise me to take a nap, but I can't sleep. While they're asleep, I look at a book Ken left on his lap. On the cover, it reads 'GGF's Diary' in really bad hand writing. I flip it open. 'To you who finds this book, I am here to tell you about the aliens who will attack in the year 1988' How did he know that? 'I wrote this book for you so you know about the Gods Tail' What? What's it talking about? I flip to later in the book. I'm reading a section 'PSI Powers'. What is that? Oh, it says they're psychic powers. Wait...pardon? Psychic powers like mine! 'PK Fire - a dangerous PSI move that can envelope a large group of targets in flames PK Thunder - weakest of the PSI, but shouldn't be taken lightly. You can hit flying enemies with this PSI. PK Freeze - you can trap you're enemies in ice with this PSI. 'PK Beam - The aliens main attack. If you are capable of using this, your PSI powers are of expert level. There are many more PSI descriptions, but I don't bother to read them.

I start practicing getting small electrical charges in my fingers. If PK Thunder is the weakest, it should be the easiest to learn, right? I know I already know PK Fire and a healing PSI, PK Life-up. I compare this to learning magic in a cheesy video game, but it's much more difficult than 'leveling up'. "What are you doing?" No. Please no. Ken most have woken up without me knowing, and he might think I found something out. Something I shouldn't know.

"I...I was just reading the Diary I found on you're lap." I reply, nervously. "Okay...whatever." He's not mad? "Of course I'm not mad! I'm not a mean person, you know," Ha! That's funny, but it's not April first. "Only two things piss me off: weakness, and annoying people." That's nice... _ We step off the train and wander into the vacant town of Spookane. The trees are dead and it's very misty. The grass is a pale green, and there are no flowers. Only weeds And we are the only ones who actually got off at Spookane...people must think we have horrible parents... "It's getting late," says Lloyd. "Maybe we should get a room at the hotel." Ken lets out a loud obnoxious yawn, and nods in agreement. We enter, and the door shuts with a loud bang. "Welcome to the Spookane hotel, would you like to stay the night?" says the guy at the desk. He sounds funny, kind of like he's hiding something. Strange. "One night, please," says Lloyd, handing the man about 100 dollars. "Oh, you don't need to pay that much!" he says, and I'm instantly confused. Not even 100 dollars? "12 dollars will be just fine, thanks!" What? We accept our room and sit down.

Wait.

There's a problem with this room. There are only two beds, and if they honestly think I'm sharing with one of them, they're mistaken. The decor is absolutely disgusting, and is this a carpeted floor? Gross. And there is only one T.V., and my shows are on at 8:00! What of Ken or Lloyd want the T.V.? This is nothing that I'm used to. I am not middle class, so I'm not used to living like one. I'm wealthy, so limited recourses are my greatest weakness. That's a blessing and a curse, though, I'm not a snob like other wealthy kids. I guess you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone. And there is also a lamp, which I see Ken staring at worriedly. I'll have to ask him about that latter. "I call dibs!" yell Ken and Lloyd, as they wrestle for the T.V. What's wrong with them? By 11:30, we all start to drift off. For some reason, I can't fall asleep. I'm worried about the man at the counter. And who can sleep with Ken's loud snoring? I hear a knock on the door. It sounds loud and violent.

"Ken, Lloyd, wake up!" surprisingly, I don't need to explain. I guess they _are_ smarter than I thought. Or Ken just read my mind. They grab they're weapons, and open the front door. We see a six foot robot standing there, staring right at us. He's silver, and instead of arms, he has two tentacles. What _is_ that thing? The thing pulls out a laser that looks mind boggling. Some kind of alien technology, I suppose? It fires the gun once, towards Ken. "Master Giygas demands the human known as 'Ken McDonald' to be assimilated. Do not resist!" says the alien. What a stupid thing to say. Why would we _not_ resist? Ken dodges the beam, and starts running toward the robot. He's not fast enough, though. He gets slapped across the face by one of the tentacles, and get sent flying back. "...target assimilated. Have a nice day!"

What? So it's just going to leave? No, "I will destroy you as well!" or "My master will be pleased?" Like, how incompetent is this robot? I realize if I don't destroy this thing, it could come back for me. And come on, Ken isn't really dead, is he? I mean, of all people, would he really go down that easily? I know the PSI that would be perfect to take care of this thing. Right before it steps out of the door... "PK Thunder!" The lightning bolt shoots from my finger tips, and hits the door in front of the robot. It slowly turns around. "Target information: searching...searching..." This is pathetic. I shoot another PK Thunder, but this time, the lightning bolt starts to form above the robot. This is probably a stronger variation of the attack. The lightning bolt comes down and hits the robot head on. It falls to the ground, and instantly start to cheer. "I did it! I did it! I got him!" I scream. Lloyd looks over, and I swear I see a smile on Ken's face. But Lloyd looks worried. "What's wrong?" asks Ken. "Why are you making that face?" "It's not over..." he begins. "See it's visor? It's still on."

Why didn't I think of that? This thing isn't dead yet! It could get up any second and- I feel the tentacle grab me around the waste and throw me. I slam against something soft and tumble to the ground. Thank gosh the floor is carpeted of that would have hurt. Ken charges the robot, and I see a hexagon like shield form in his right hand, as he swings his baseball bat at the robot. He hits it, but it has little effect. The robot takes his gun, which I presume fell to the floor during the scuffle, and starts shooting rapidly. Ken's shield blocks the beam, but me and Lloyd are out in the open. I finally understand what Ken meant it when he said Lloyd was wimpy...he's just standing there, un moving, and frozen in fear. What's wrong with him? I pull him to the ground under the bed, and start frantically screaming at him.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" He's the only one who can damage it at this point. Ken is getting pushed back, and his shield is breaking. I can't do anything because my PSI isn't strong enough. He's our only hope. I start to finally realize these may be my final moments. Lloyd pulls out his gun and starts shooting. Neither of them are hitting anything but the walls. "Ana, help!" Ken yells, as Lloyd shoots a lamp on a nightstand over. I start to think of PSI that may be strong enough to destroy this thing. PK Fire won't work, we can't melt the thing, right? And PK Thunder isn't strong enough. What other PSI was there? "_Ana!_" Ken yells. PK Freeze? Wait...PK Freeze! "PK Freeze!" I yell. I don't really want to scream the name of the PSI I use, but it helps with using it in an offensive manner. One, big, icicle jets out from the ground, and on a 70 degree angle, stabs the robot in the chest. The visor blurs, the robots beams stop. It's over. "My gun is broken..." says Lloyd, in an upset tone. "Is that seriously what you are worrying about right now?" I ask, less than amused. We could have died, and he's worried about his stupid gun!? Insane! "Just take the Starman's, Lloyd," says Ken, gesturing towards the discarded gun. Lloyd goes over and picks it up. We leave the hotel. I take a look at the large building, and sarcastically blow it a kiss good-bye. I'm aggravated. In the middle of the night, I am wandering around a vacant town. My seething hatred for this adventure increases, and my tolerance decreases.

My patients is thin, and if I here one more word about Lloyd's new gun, someone's going to get slapped.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fear

It's sad, really. We have finally made it to Spookane, and the village just looks depressed. All of the people are either sad or in shock, and it's starting to rub off on us. To be honest, I have never seen a group of people this upset. We stayed at the Spookane hotel, it's only 9:00am by now.

There are no houses, only tents and sleeping bags. How will they move back to their town if it's infested by ghosts? And they won't survive much longer if the robots come. We need to do something. I hate to say it, but we can't just walk by. "The ghosts are definitely coming from there," says Ken, gesturing towards the Rosemary's mansion. The Rosemary's are a rich family who my mom often does business with. They have a daughter our age. I know it's a strong word, but I hate her. A lot. Fun fact, by the way. The house number is 666. Well, of course it is. That's probably why the ghosts picked the house. Their daughter is 13, another unlucky number. What a _wonderful_ coincidence! Not. We start walking through the town, and I notice this little girl eyeing the Granola Bar I was eating. She can't be more than 6. I didn't eat in a while and I was hungry, so I took it from the front desk at the Spookane hotel. I kept it in Ken's backpack, which is where we keep all of our stuff. Weapons, food, water. Everything. "Food! Food!" I feel terrible. I'm eating a snack in front of all these people who don't have a town anymore. Who don't have happiness anymore.

"Ken, do you have that candy we got from the Spookane hotel?" I ask. I'm prepared to give every last bit of food that I have to them. "Yeah? Why?" he asks. I stare at him angrily, and he gets it immediately. "Ana, it's candy!" "Ken!" "Ana!" "_Ken!_" "Fine, whatever! But when you're hungry, don't complain to me!" he yells. I won! I take the candy and go up to the mother of the child who was staring at me. "It's not much..." I begin. "But it's what I have, and I'd like to give it to you and you're daughter." The women and child look alike. Both of them are extraordinarily pale and skinny, and they both have blonde hair, brighter then mine. The mother can't be more than 25, so she's obviously young.

"You're a young girl! I can't take foo-" I stop her in the middle of her sentence. "Ma'am, believe me, you need this more than I do," I say, and then I leave. I start to walk with Ken and Lloyd again. We leave the town and start walking up the hill towards the large mansion. Two stone gargoyles mark the entrance gate, which looks expensive. Eagles fly around the roof of the large, brick mansion. The mansion is large, but gloomy. The brick is dark blue and black, and the windows are broken. It's funny. I never saw the Rosemary's back in Spookane. I guess we just missed them. If we stop the ghosts at they're main base, we can rid the town of them. Then we can move on, to our next destination. Wherever that is. We walk into the mansion, and it's very dark. Something could attack us at anytime. I hear bats, too. I get increasingly nervous. The inside if the house has black walls, with black tile. Candles everywhere, but it's still dark.

"Ana, duck!" I feel someone push me over. I fall over on the tiled floor. The lightning bolt narrowly misses the bow in my hair. I look to see my assassin, and I'm surprised by what I see. A suit of armor is what's staring back at me. The armor is shiny, and it looks old. Like, year 850 AD old. There is no way my PSI can break it's iron armor. I may be able to get some Hypnosis to work, if I can manage to remember how to use the PSI. Ken charges it, and starts trying to beat it with his bat.

It doesn't work at all. Lloyd tries to shoot it with the Starman's gun. It fairs a little better, but still doesn't work well. We only have one option now. We have the option to run. I make a run for the nearest door. I'll freeze it with my PSI once I get on the other side. Where are Ken and Lloyd though? While I worry about them, I'm almost hit with another lightning bolt. Now the lightning bolts are raining from the sky...er, ceiling, now. Our fate is in Gods hands. I find a door, and I go inside. Did I lose it? I hope so. "I hope so too..." I turn around, ready to blast something with my PSI, but it's just Ken. I let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Lloyd?" I ask, worried. "I dunno, but let's hope that armor didn't get him," he replied. "And that it doesn't come for us,"

It's funny, because right when he finishes that sentence, a spear sticks right through the door. I'm frozen in fear. I can't move, I can only stare at the spear. Ken grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs and into a small room.

The armor is flying after us. I think we may have lost it. "Ana, here, take this," says Ken, as he hands me the diary. "Maybe you can learn something." I take the diary. The only offensive PSI I haven't learned is PK Beam. I don't know if I'm ready to use something so strong. And why can't Ken learn it. "Ana, I can't learn that PSI because...well, I can't. You're psychic powers are stronger then mine," says Ken, who I want to slap for reading my mind. How does he know that? Are my powers really that strong? Am I the monster that I feared since I was a little girl? A group of bright green bats swoop down from the ceiling. I duck, but the one that went for me took my hair ribbon. My hair is flowing freely now, which can be a nuisance. Is Ken blushing? Oh my! I try a PK Thunder, and I nail one. Three to go, now. Ken takes a boomerang out of his pack, but now it's getting worse. A swarm of rats are scattered across the floor. Maybe I can use my telepathy to tell the animals to stop. 'Please' I beg, through a psychic message. 'Please, stop this'

My call is pointless. The rats keep coming, and so do the bats. Everything is everywhere, and the candles are flying across the small room. I start to panic, and a bat knocks me to the ground. I'm drowning in rats, and I can telepathically here them laughing at me. I start to panic even more, to the point where I'm screaming hysterically. Ken isn't fairing much better, but he's not on the ground. A mouse crawls across my face... I freak out.

"Stop!"

My strongest PK Fire blasts across the room. The wave narrowly misses Ken, and all the mice are dead. The bats are, too, but the candles are still flying around the room. What was that? I single handedly destroyed a group of...well, what ever you would call those. I start to panic, thinking I'm some kind of monster. What if I _am_ a monster? I have to calm down. "Ken, do you have any water?" I ask. I'm sure there's _something_ in his pack that could hydrate me. He shakily hands me a canteen, and I take a long drink. I'm scared. What if I hurt someone. He doesn't even bother to ask me "what was that?" That's good. He understands. "We should look for Lloyd," says Ken, aw we walk into the next room. "He couldn't have wandered far, being Lloyd and all." I nod in agreement, as we walk down a staircase. We can't call for him, since we'll get noticed by ghosts. Well, the ghosts are the least of our problems. Were running out of food, we've been in here for hours. How will we get out? And what if we die in here? Who will find our bodies? I'm panicking again. I need to calm down. We walk down another staircase, and guess what? Another Armor. We turn back around, but we almost bump into another Armor.

So me and Ken have to deal with two Armors. We could barely take one, never mind two! "Ana," Ken begins, as he backs up slowly away from both armors. "Try PK Beam!" "How?" I ask, charging up a PK Freeze. But I stop when he gives me his answer. "Just think about beams, you know? Like, when you use PK Freeze, you think about snow, right?" he says. "This is no different!" Think beams. Think lasers. Think- Ken was just stabbed. Right in the leg, he lets out a loud yell and blood starts to pour from his right leg. That did it.

"PK Beam!" The large energy beam shoots from my palms, and destroys the Armor that stabbed Ken. I shoot another one, and destroy the other Armor. That was more trouble then it was worth. I rush over to Ken, and I grab his wound.

He lets out a loud shriek, but when the healing power starts to kick in, his skin starts to grow over the wound, and before you know it, the wound is nothing more than a large scar. "...thanks, Ana," says Ken. I can't help but blush, and thank God the house is dark, or he'd notice. "Really, that was amazing! I can't believe you were capable of that! You're really something, Ana. You're special!" I'm blushing furiously. Do I have feelings for this boy? Have I found true love? Or is this just a spur-of-the-moment thing? I'm so confused. "Thanks, Ken," I begin. "But you...you're really something. I'm doing this for my mother, and Lloyd is doing this to be socially excepted...I guess, but you...you aren't doing this for anybody. You're doing this for the earth. You're the hero, Ken. You."

We don't get into another fight for the rest of our 'little trip.' We end up in a room with a piano in it, and Ken's face lights up. "This is the place! This is where the melody is!" What!? "What do you mean, melody?" I ask. "The diary says so! The piano has the melody!" "What are you talking about!?" "...well, I wasn't going to tell you originally, but we need to collect eight melodies to defeat the aliens. The eight melodies are scattered across the state. If we collect all eight, the power to defeat the aliens will be unlocked! I have collected three so far, and found Lloyd after that." "But where did this all start? Like, what told you about the diary?"

"You see, a poltergeist attacked my house early one morning. It stopped once I fought this weird doll my sisters love." "You have sisters?" I interrupt. "Not important right now," he replies. "So, as I was saying, I found the diary and it's full of specific directions on where to go. The first melody was inside the doll, a music box played it. The second was sung by a canary, who sent it to me telepathically. And the third melody was sung by a monkey, who also sent it to me telepathically. And now the fourth-" Ken stops, and his face is full of fear. "The fourth needs to be played on the piano, and I don't know how to play!" he yells in frustration. "Shit!"

Well, little does he know, I can pay the piano. Very well. "I can play," I inquire. "Pretty well, actually." His face lights up. "Then play it!" He yells, happily. "Okay, okay, jeez." I sit at the piano, and begin to play the line of music. "Sweet harmony~" I sing, and play. Then, the whole melody comes to me. It hits me like a tidal wave.

Take a melody

Simple as can be

Give it some words, and

Sweet harmony

"So, I guess were half way there, huh?" I ask Ken. "Yep...but don't you feel like were forgetting something?" he asks. ...uh oh. "_Lloyd!_" I yell in shock. "Yeah?" Wait...was that him? I turn around to see the silver haired boy stare back at me. "Wow, Ana, you look great with you're hair down." "Um...thanks," I say, tying my ribbon in my hair. I noticed that after we got the melody, all the ghosts, vanished, just like that. It's amazing, because I'm sure that the people of Spookane are already moving back to their town. I feel amazing as I step out of the large mansion, and instead of going back to Spookane, we Ken tells us that were heading for the Advent Desert, but I don't complain. Because now that I know what I'm fighting for, I'm confident that Ken is a suitable guide.

I would use the term leader...but, come on. The leader needs to be intelligent.


End file.
